Squeeze it and Distract You
by Mel Lupin
Summary: Um dos maiores medos de Ginji é Akabane. Ficar trancar trancado com ele no escuro? Nem pensar. GxA/GxB ONE-SHOT/YAOI


Squeeze it and Distract You

**Squeeze it and Distract You**

A última coisa da qual Ginji se lembrava era de Ban dar-lhe um soco, depois de Ginji ter dito que Ban não poderia obrigá-lo a enfrentar seus medos.

Abriu os olhos, mas não viu nada, a não ser uma luzinha vermelha que, no escuro, poderia vir de qualquer lugar. Antes de se levantar, se localizou no chão de um cômodo grande, pelo eco que fez quando bateu os pés no chão.

Pelo visto, não havia com que se preocupar. Era só acender alguma luz...

Havia alguém ali. Ginji viu uma sombra passar pela luz vermelha. Seu coração acelerou um pouco, e ele deu um passo para trás. Tropeçou nos próprios pés.

-Ban? –Arriscou, implorando para que fosse ele mesmo.

-Não sou ele.

Ginji se encolheu e ficou imóvel. A única coisa que veio à sua mente foi: fo-deu. Estava considerando acender alguma luz, mas acabaria se apavorando ainda mais, porque até se mover até um interruptor e ver alguma coisa... poderia dar de cara com Akabane.

Provavelmente era uma jogada idiota de Ban para afirmar que sim, ele podia obrigar Ginji a ir de frente contra seus medos. Afinal, não era novidade que Ginji tinha pavor quando se tratava de Kurodou Akabane.

Mataria Ban dessa vez. Ou não, na verdade, porque ele adorava Ban mesmo com todas as vezes em que fora chamado de idiota, anta e derivados.

Mas era uma sacanagem das grandes deixá-lo justamente com o Dr. Jackall, a maior de todas. Ban poderia ter decepado sua mão que Ginji ainda acharia melhor do que ficar num lugar escuro com Akabane.

Ouviu um som próximo e cerrou os dentes. Sentia-se como uma bomba-relógio prestes a estourar, de tão forte e rapidamente que seu coração batia. Esticou os braços para frente, e seus dedos tocaram alguns fios e cabelo.

-Droga, Akabane! –Exclamou, arrastando o corpo para longe. Bateu numa parede. Tremia.

-Se princesas fizessem tanto barulho dormindo quando você –A voz de Jackall veio da escuridão -, os contos de fadas não seriam tão bonitos.

-Caso esteja insinuando que eu ronco, eu informo que eu estava desmaiado. –Ginji rebateu, tentando algum vislumbre de Akabane.

-Não, você estava dormindo. Acordou quando Ban te trouxe para cá, mas reclamou de dor de cabeça e voltou a dormir.

Ginji se pressionou contra a parede conforme a voz de Akabane se aproximava. Pior do que esperava, ele sentiu a mão de Jackall se fechar em seu tornozelo e puxá-lo.

Evitou, por pouco, bater a cabeça no chão. Mesmo assim, não estava numa situação boa. A respiração de Akabane encontrava a de Ginji; sobre este, Jackall estava apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos, estes ao lado das coxas de Ginji.

-Estou me divertindo com a idéia de apavorá-lo. –Akabane murmurou, roçando os lábios na testa do outro -, mas toda brincadeira acaba ficando sem graça. Por isso, vou propor um desafio.

Ginji estava quase se sentindo uma pessoa com pavor de altura sentada no alto de um prédio. Mordeu o lábio e o soltou diversas vezes com nervosismo, sem saber se deveria ou não aceitar qualquer coisa que o outro propusesse.

-As chaves estão comigo. –Dr. Jackall disse. –Ficarei imóvel aqui, e você pode procurar nas minhas roupas. Pressione-as, revire, mas nesse meio tempo eu vou distrair você.

Ginji esperou que Jackall o ferisse de alguma forma, mas este manteve o corpo parado, mexendo apenas a cabeça. Akabane tocou os lábios de Ginji com a língua, fazendo-o estremecer. O loiro não queria ficar, mas temia usar a força contra Akabane. Concluiu que não tinha a opção de recusar.

Levou as mãos aos pulsos de Jackall e as subiu pelos braços dele. Vistoriava as mangas com toques rápidos e suaves. Chegou aos ombros, parou e então seguiu para o colarinho. Seus dedos, sem querer, tocaram os lábios e Jackall, e ele os abocanhou. Ginji deu um grito, surpreso.

-Filho da mãe! –Exclamou, exasperado, levando os dedos à boca. Não havia sido mordido a ponto de sangrar, e foi seu desespero em vão que fez Akabane dar uma risadinha de deboche.

Ginji deu a si mesmo um minuto de pausa, e voltou à busca. Não tinha nada nos bolsos internos da capa ou dentro da camisa do outro. Franziu o cenho, quando Akabane mordeu seu queixo, tirando a atenção de Amano do que fazia.

Uma sensação de violação começou a se acentuar, mas não era de todo ruim. So não havia se acostumado com a proximidade de Dr. Jackall, que agora avançava em seu pescoço.

Um tanto de rubor subiu ao rosto de Ginji ao tocar a base da coluna do outro. Akabane se mexeu suavemente, como que convidando para que ele voltasse a tocá-lo.

Terminou a procura sem sucesso, e tremeu diante da idéia de continuar ali. Parou para pensar, porque deveria ter algum lugar em que não procurara.

Os dentes de r. Jackall tintilavam.

Ginji levou a mão à nuca o outro e o aproximou. Afastou seus lábios com a língua e começou a procurar. Suas mãos foram presas ao chão pelas de Akabane.

Localizou uma chave fina entre a gengiva e a bochecha no canto esquerdo, e Dr. Jackall não parecia disposto a deixá-lo resgatá-la.

O loiro conseguiu depois de um minuto ou dois. Akabane rolou o corpo e deixou que Ginji se soltasse.

Ginji se levantou enquanto Akabane ria baixinho.

-É só seguir reto.

Ginji obedeceu e seguiu até a porta. Quando a abriu, respirou como se não o fizesse havia um tempo.

Encontrou Ban na sala ao lado. Ele lhe deu um sorriso, fingindo inocência. Ginji observou que o outro comia bombons e havia um último. Num ato de maldade zombeteira, pegou-o e colocou na boca.

-Isso é meu. –Ban disse, olhando-o por cima dos óculos.

-Vem pegar.

Sorriram.


End file.
